


As The World Burns, I Will Too

by AngstyTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Random & Short, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTea/pseuds/AngstyTea
Summary: just a short story i wrote about a girl and her lover's last moments before the end of the world.
Kudos: 2





	As The World Burns, I Will Too

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey !!  
> Ignore the fandom tag, it was required and this piece has no specific fandom attachment.   
> these randoms ass scenes pop into my head so i decided to humor myself and write one down :)  
> If this does well i'll consider a series, any character suggestions?  
> Happy Reading.

It seems that the World is finally coming to an end, my dear. 

The fires are consuming every corner, the smoke following suit. suffocating the remaining life attempting to survive the madness that the universe has cast upon us.  
Their screams are almost like birds chirping on an overcast Sunday morning: mere background noise.  
His tears vanish almost immediately after being shed, the heat in the air coming to end any signs of regret. The pebbles of the road are quite rough, but i'm sure that he thinks the same. The sky. She was once so beautiful and sad;  
a never-ending blue, a dream to gaze up at when the air was clean and the breeze was crisp.  
Omitting the slightest chill. Now, she rages, a violet red, a mourning orange, it's all in your own perspective i suppose.  
As we lie on a particularly choppy section of roadway, i can't help but wonder what he's thinking.  
Perhaps he's in a state of denial, or delusion. The grip of his hands, that happen to be intertwined with mine, suggest neither.  
He is afraid. It almost slipped my mind that there are people that do not wish to stray from the world.  
Ones with families, and hopes, and dreams. It must be hard to accept that those trivial things, those things that he took for granted, will no longer be obtainable.  
The look of anguish on his beautiful, bloodied face confirms my suspicions. His hand is warm, but the blood seeping between our fingers is a bit warmer.  
I can tell that it will soon be over. I do not think he is aware that this is the end.  
I can see a sliver of hope still left in those cold, glittering eyes. I wonder what he saw when he gazed into mine.  
I guess that something like that does not matter anymore. Our collective grip began to loosen.  
His features contorted into what we call Panic, Mine simply relaxed serenity. His head turned slightly, earning a sharp hiss from his candy red lips.  
Ever so softly he whispered pleadingly, "I don't want to die". Those five words are nothing more than a dream now.  
A foolish hope.  
I could only smile gently, staring up at the crimson sky. As my vision began to fade, and his wrecked sobs quieted i had only one final thought.  
"It's Finally Over".  
With a ghost of a smile present on my lips, everything became dark as i was pulled into oblivion.


End file.
